PAK-80
|image = |games = Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception|class = Heavy Weapon|type = Light Machine Gun|ammo = 180|mag = 180|first = Chapter 14 - Cruisin' for a Bruisin|common = Brutes }} The PAK-80 is a long gun that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. It is the gun that Brute wields in Chapter 4 - Syria in Co-op Adventure. And can be found many times throughout the Campaign and Multiplayer modes. Overview Whilst using the PAK-80, players will be forced to walk much slower, similar to the GAU-19. If the player performs an action such as climbing or performing a melee attack, they will drop the PAK-80 and must pick it back up. The same will happen if the player is downed or choked. It is still possible to roll and vault whilst using the weapon. If the player switches to their second gun, they will automatically drop the gun. Campaign Thee PAK-80 can be obtained three times throughout the campaign. The first is from a heavily armored brute in Chapter 14 - Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (The gun can be picked up but it must be discarded to continue). It is then again found in Chapter 19 - The Settlement hidden under the jeep on the house. The last PAK-80 can be found wielded by a brute without armor during the sandstorm in Chapter 20 - The Caravan. The gun like it does for all modes does remarkable damage but runs out of ammo fast and slows the player down. Multiplayer In multiplayer the gun can be used on only three maps as a power weapon. These maps are Facility, Desert Village and Chateau. The gun does high damage and a forgivingly large clip making it a priceless support weapon great for defending an area. It also suffers from recoil. Co-op The PAK-80 appears in Chapter 4 - Syria of Co-op Adventure and is used by a brute halfway through the level.It also appears in Chapter 3- monastery on the right near the wall and is dropped off by a brute both before and after leaving the inside of the building were nate was found. There is also another PAK-80 leaning against the wall behind the carpet bomb kickback boss' spawn point. In Chapter 5 - Airport, a PAK-80 can be found during the battle with the kickback boss near the runway. Trivia * The gun resembles the PKM LMG. * In the first Multiplayer Beta, it used the firing sound of the GAU-19 Mini-Gun and the mounted guns, which is inaccurate since no LMG can really sound like that. In the final game however, it has its own firing sound. * The reload animation for the PAK-80 is incorrect. In game, the character simply removes the old magazine, inserts a new one and pulls the bolt back - just the same as any long gun. In reality you would need to replace the magazine and then manually feed the first bullet into the chamber. * Pak-80 ignores body armour except for Brutes. Making it a good choice of weapon to mow down armoured foes in Multiplayer Co-op arena. * If you have a sniper or riot shield kickback ,and you are holding a pak-80 you can use it .Afterwards when the shield is destroyed or the sniper ammo runs out the pak 80 can be used. References Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Weapons Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer